


Peter's Announcement

by samandbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: The Avengers are in the middle of a debrief when Tony gets a phone call from a very excited Peter.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 334





	Peter's Announcement

“Tony, what’s so important that you have to leave the debrief for?” Steve asks with annoyance.

“I think you’re forgetting that I run a multi-million dollar company, Rogers,” Tony retorts.

“Pepper runs the company,” Natasha corrects him, smirking when Tony all but glares at her.

“We just got back from a huge mission and there’s a lot that we need to talk about so you better sit and make yourself comfortable, Stark. We all have to be here no matter how much we don’t want to be,” Steve warns, placing himself in one of the seats at the conference table.

“Why’s that, Cap? Do you have somewhere to be? Someone to _see_ perhaps?”

Steve’s cheek instantly flush. “Shut up. You all know I’m already seeing someone,” all eyes instantly turn to Sam, who stays quiet with his arms crossed against his chest.

“I’m not saying anything,” Sam finally replies.

Clint lets out a snort of laughter. “You’re all acting like little school girls,”

“You have no room to talk Mr. _Coulson_ ,” Tony retorts.

“I’m married. That’s different,” Clint sticks his tongue out at Tony. “I don’t have to act like a schoolgirl.”

“Guys!” Steve finally shouts, laughing softly at the team bickering. “We’re getting totally off track here.”

“Yeah, can we please hurry and get this over with? I’ve got places to be,” Natasha says, kicking her feet up onto the table, making herself comfortable in her seat.

Steve rolls his eyes. “We’ve talked about this,” he says, gesturing to Natasha’s feet on the table.

“Your point?” Natasha raises her eyebrows at Steve.

Steve rolls his eyes, before opening the folder that lays on the table and grabbing a pen. “Let’s go over everything that happened in the mission-” He begins, and then he looks over at Tony when his phone starts going off. “Seriously, Tony?” He groans.

Tony quickly pulls out his phone and looks down to see Peter Parker calling him. “I’ve gotta take this,”

“Is it an emergency?” Steve asks.

“Could be, guess we’ll find out,” Tony shrugs before answering the call and putting the phone to his ear. “You’ve got ten seconds, kid. I’m kind of in the middle of something right now.”

“Ten seconds?” Peter shrieks. “That’s not enough to talk about what happened!”

“Well hurry and tell me what happened,” Tony sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sinks down into the chair, knowing full well the other Avengers are watching and listening to him right now.

“Ned proposed!” Peter cries with joy. “He proposed, and I said yes!”

“Oh, shit-” Tony quickly sits back up. “That’s actually… that’s great news, kid. Congratulations.”

“Thanks! I’m really- wait, I’m twenty years old. When are you going to stop calling me kid?” Peter groans.

“When you start acting like an adult,” Tony replies with laughter in his voice.

“I act very much like an adult, thank you very much,” Peter huffs in response.

“Hardly. Listen, I really am in the middle of something right now so I’ll have to call you back, alright? I’ll call you in a bit and we’ll work on setting up a dinner to celebrate. I’m happy for you and Ted,”

“ _Ned_ ,” Peter corrects with a groan. “You’ve known him for five years, Tony. He’s offended you’ve never called him by his actual name, you know? I have to listen to him complain about it all the time.”

Tony snorts. “I know his name is Ned,” he says. “Goodbye.”

“But, Mr. Stark-”

“ _Tony_ ,” Tony corrects before hanging up on Peter. He looks up and blinks a few times when he sees that all eyes are on him. “Can I help you all with something?”

“Okay what the _hell_ was that?” Steve asks, frowning.

“Language,” Tony warns as he points at Steve, who only rolls his eyes. “That was Peter calling.”

“The Spider-Man kid?” Sam asks, raising his eyebrows.

“He would throw a fit if he heard you calling him that,” Tony says. “But yes, the Spider-Man kid.”

“So, what was so important that he had to call you in the middle of a debrief?” Steve asks.

“He didn’t know that I was in the middle of a debrief, calm down Rogers-” Tony rolls his eyes. “He called to tell me that his boyfriend proposed. I guess he was so excited he couldn’t wait to tell me. So, if we could actually hurry this up. I’ve got plans to make later.”

“Spider-Man has a boyfriend?” Sam asks as he looks over at Tony.

“I didn’t even know he was gay,” Clint adds.

Steve groans and sinks down into his chair, knowing they’ll never finish the debrief.


End file.
